Run Run Run as Fast as You Can!
by silkyterrier34
Summary: This is a request from vampygurl402. The story is based off of the older cartoons of Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner.


**Hi everyone! This was a request from vampygurl402! It was difficult coming up with ideas that would do the Looney Tunes some justice.**

**Looney Tunes isn't owned by me.**

* * *

Wile E. Coyote was standing on the edge of a cliff looking at the road below. Road Runner should be here any second and he had to get everything set up. He took out an anvil tied to rope and used all of his strength to dangle it over the cliff. The rope was very long, most of it was still lying on the cliff.

"Meep meep!"

That was his cue to let go. Releasing the rope he exhaled deeply and was relieved he didn't have to hold that weight anymore. What he didn't know was that part of the rope had looped around his foot. As the long rope slid off the cliff after the anvil it eventually came to the part wrapped around the coyote's foot and pulled him off the cliff.

Hearing a high-pitched noise, the road runner stopped quickly and looked up to see something falling. First the anvil hit the ground and then the coyote hit the anvil, causing both anvil and Wile E. a few feet underground.

With a happy, "Meep meep!" the bird ran off.

* * *

The coyote held a flyer that read, "ACME'S Best-Selling, REAL POISONOUS SNAKE!" He opened a tiny box and a colorful snake slithered out. The snake was about two feet long, but its poison made up for its size.

The coyote pointed in the direction of an oasis. The oasis usually bustled with life, but currently there was only Road Runner, head down, drinking the cool water. Knowing what the coyote wanted the snake slithered to the road runner. The coyote watched with delight.

KAPOW! SMASH! HISS! MEEP! STOMP!

The snake returned, zipping past the coyote and into a small hole. Road Runner came over with a sign saying, "Road runners eat snakes." He stuck out his tongue before running away from the stunned coyote. Suddenly, Wile E. feels a terrible pain in his left ankle and looks down to see the snake had a firm grip on it. Good thing he had gotten anti-venom with the snake.

Wile E. decided he was going to stick with bird seed as bait.

* * *

As the road runner neared the coyote, Wile E. put multiple arrows on a box and pulled the string back. When the bird ran past he aimed and fired. Road Runner had just turned a corner and the arrows kept going without stopping.

The angry pursuer kicked the sand in anger and stomped the ground. That was until he felt a sharp pain in his butt. Screaming and howling the coyote jumped up, the arrow that hit him clattering to the ground. The rest of the arrows continued to fly instead of stopping with the one.

A high-pitched noise was heard until he landed on his back a few feet from the arrow that hit him.

Wile E. tied rope around a tall, wooden post and knotted it good and tight before going across the street and tying the other end. He had just finished building a dinosaur trap. The trap was designed in order to trip the dinosaur and then capture it. Wile E. had made it so that when Road Runner came he would run into the rope and give the coyote time to grab him.

"Meep meep!"

The coyote hid behind a boulder and waited. When he heard a noise he jumped out from behind the rock into the middle of the road. The coyote looked up, ears flattening and snout drooping.

He was looking at the road runner... on the back of a green tyranosaurous rex. The dinosaur had the middle of the rope in his giant jaws, the two posts dangling on the sides of it. The t-rex stomped on the coyote and ran away, roaring as he went.

* * *

Wile E. rolled a giant boulder on top of another rock. Holding the boulder in place, he took a giant plank from behind his back and set it so the boulder would stay on top of the rock. He then poured bird seed at the base of the plank.

The plan was that Road Runner would come by and peck at the birdseed. This would cause the plank to move and the boulder to fall and crush him. This would cause the bird to either go out cold, pinned under the rock with no escape, or both.

Suddenly, the arrows that hadn't hit Wile E. earlier came and hit the plank, causing it to fall completely. The boulder fell off the other rock and rolled onto him before he realized what was going on. Absolutely none of the coyote could be seen.

His arm came out from underneath holding a sign that said, "Ouch".

* * *

Once again on the edge of a cliff, Wile E. pulled from behind his back, a rocket, a chainsaw, some matches, dynamite, grenades, rope, an anvil, and bombs.

Smiling mischievously, he rubbed his hands together and looked over the cliff. Soon the road runner would come again and he could perform his next plan. However, the coyote then realized he was on a cliff, which he would usually end up falling off of. He looked back at the tools he had brought, and remembered how they had caused him grief in the past.

He pulls out a sign saying, "Who am I kidding? I'm done for today." He then jumps off the clip, once again causing the high=pitched noise. With a loud crash he fell to the ground.

Smoke rose from where he crashed and formed the words, "That's all folks!"

* * *

**I hope this isn't too short. More importantly, I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
